Sairento's Story
by MissMysteryAuthor
Summary: This is like a one-shot of my Naruto OC, Sairento. Shippuden for people who know Naruto. Her parents are dead. Her brother tries to control her life. She's the youngest in her team and to top it all off, her two best friends love her. Everything seems to be falling down around Sairento. Then, she gets kidnapped. Will her team make it in time to save her, or will the be to late?
1. Prologue

I walked through the deserted streets of the leaf village, the growing cold keeping everyone in doors; it was also about ten at night. I had been training all day and all night, only deciding to retire when a few wolves had strayed by my training spot. I just wished that Shikamachi hadn't stayed up; my older brother had a tendency to do that. He would stay up until I got home and then he would lecture me on how silly I was to walk home alone late at night. He acted as if I couldn't take care of myself, I wasn't a little girl any more, and I was learning to be a Shinobi, just like him.

I reached my front door and rested my hand on the polished wood; I lent my ear against it, trying to hear if Shikamachi was in there waiting for me. I couldn't hear anything, but decided I didn't want to risk it, so I crept around to the back of the house and pushed open one of the windows. I climbed inside and then shut it behind me, locking it as well, "Well, what do we have here?" a familiar, droning voice said from the shadows of my room. "Shikamachi" I muttered, turning to face my irritating older brother, he was leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest and his shaggy brown hair falling into his icy blue eyes that where pinning me with a glare. "Where were you?" he asked, I shrugged, "None of your business" I said, not moving from in front of my window, suddenly wishing I hadn't locked it, well, there goes my escape plan.

"It is my business Sairento, you're my younger sister and you shouldn't be walking the streets alone…" he began, but I didn't care and I cut him off by saying, "at night because it's dangerous and I can't protect myself against someone older than me" I took a deep breath, calming myself, "Shikamachi you've told me this a thousand and one times, you really think it's going to work now?" I said, leaning against the cold window, I wished that I'd thought to bring a jacket with me, my bare arms where prickling with goose bumps from the chill air, all I'd worn to train was a black tank top and shorts.

Shikamachi shook his head, "I know it won't work, but it's worth a try" he said, I knew he was getting angry, I could tell by the way he was refusing to look at me, and by the tension in his shoulders and arms. It was my turn to shake my head, "No it wasn't, and it never will be worth it Shikamachi, why don't you just let it go? I'm going to do my own thing and you know it" I said, now crossing my own arms, I knew this was going to turn ugly. Very soon. "You're right Sairento, I do know it, and I also know that you will never be a proper Shinobi, you will never learn to be practical or to know when you need to stop." He said, I glared at him, my hands balling into fists, he knew he had hit a nerve, and used it to his advantage, "And most importantly, you will never, ever, be smart enough" he growled, pushing himself off the wall and turning to my door.

I fought back tears; a true Shinobi never should his emotions. "And you Shikamachi, you will never learn to believe in someone, you don't know when to stop protecting them" I said quietly, I stared at his back now, I knew I had gotten his attention because he had stopped moving, his hand was resting on the handle of the door. "And most importantly" I said, quoting him, "You will never learn to love someone enough to let them be free" I said, whispering now. I saw my older brothers back tighten as I said those last words, I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't regret it, not after what he had just said. He deserved to hurt. "What did you say?" Shikamachi muttered, his hand still resting on my door handle, "You know what I said" I retorted, my anger now bubbling up inside me.

"I can't believe you would stoop so low" Shikamachi whispered, turning back towards me, his hands falling to his sides. I felt my jaw drop, "You can't believe Iwould stoop so low?!" I said incredulously, "Says you, Mr 'you'll never be smart enough to be a Shinobi'" I retorted. Shikamachi raised his hands in front of him, "Hey, at least I was telling the truth" he said, the hurt he had felt had now turned into sarcastic rage, the worst type of emotion the Shikamachi could muster up. I glared at him and pointed at my door with one hand, "Out. Now. This is my room" I said, walking towards him, preparing to shove him out somehow. Shikamachi grinned and stayed where he was, "No." he said, crossing his arms over his chest in infuriating defiance. I sighed and shrugged, "All right then" I said, shoving him toward the door.

I caught him off guard with my new strength and he stumbled backwards a bit, "So, you've improved" he muttered, staring down at me. I nodded, "Well, unlike some of us, I train instead of flirt with girls I'm not even interested in" I retorted. Shikamachi was known around the village for his intelligence, stamina and his good looks, lots of girls would follow him around and Shikamachi being Shikamachi would lead them on, pretending to be interested, only to break their hearts when he got bored. Shikamachi grinned, then shrugged, "I can't help that I was the one born with the good looks" he said, I sighed and rolled my eyes, "That must mean I was born with the brains".

When I was younger, Shikamachi would torment me by calling me names and whenever I asked him why girls followed him, he would always say, _'I can't help that I was the one born with the good looks'_this would always infuriate me, but I was over it now. For all I cared Shikamachi could call me every name he could possibly think of and it would have no effect on me now. Shikamachi shrugged, "Well, well, you certainly have improved" he said, and with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room, I sighed and walked over to my door, slamming it shut behind him.

I walked through the streets of the village, heading to my team's usual meeting spot; we apparently had some assignments to do around the village. The events of last night still bothered me though; Shikamachi and I had had a very interesting talk when I had snuck through my window and into my room late at night. Shikamachi had said that I would never be a true Shinobi, all though what he had said was just to hurt my feelings, I was still wondering whether or not it was actually true.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear Riku walk up beside me, "Hey Sairento" he said, smiling. I shoved my thoughts away as I focused on Riku, he was one of my fellow Genin team mates and a very good friend, and "Hey Riku" I said smiling. "It's nice to see you" he said, I grinned, "You to" I said, I pushed my hands into my denim short pockets and looked around the street we were walking on, I spotted Shikamachi leaning against a wall at the entrance to an alley way, the way he leant against the wall reminded me of the way he had leant against my bedroom wall last night.

I shouldn't of been surprised when a pretty looking girl walked up to him and started talking to him, I could tell he was flirting by the way he was smiling at her. I sighed and shook my head, some things would never change, "What is it?" Riku asked, frowning. I hadn't realised I'd stopped walking until then, "Nothing" I muttered, still watching Shikamachi, Riku followed my gaze and spotted what I was looking at. "Oh, you're brother" he said, I glared at Shikamachi and then kept on walking. "Yeah" I said, my hands clenching and unclenching by my sides now, "What happened?" Riku asked, noticing how tense I looked and my clenching fists.

I took a deep breath and forced my hands to relax, "Nothing important" I said through clenched teeth, I stopped walking and looked around for somewhere to sit down. Riku shrugged, "If you say so" he said, following me to a nearby wooden bench, it was painted blue and under the shade of a tree. I sat down on it and tucked my legs beneath me. "So..." Riku muttered, playing with his hands. I grinned and leant back against the back of the bench closing my eyes and just listening to the sounds of the street. "Guess who" someone said, covering my eyes with their hand, I laughed and plucked the hand of my eyes, "Kiramashu!" I said, this was the other member of my Genin team, and also a very good friend, I moved over on the bench so he could sit down.

"Hey Sairento" he said smiling, "What's up?" I asked, I hadn't seen Kiramashu in a while because I'd been so busy training. "Not much" he shrugged, "What about you?" My hands clenched into fists again at that and I was tempted to say, _'Not much, besides my brother is talking up every girl in this town and is being an annoying know-it-all and keeps telling me I'm not smart enough to be a Shinobi'_but instead, I said, "Nothing". I didn't bother unclenching my hands; it helped to distract me from thinking about Shikamachi, Kiramashu nodded with a small _'mhhm…'_ "So, what are you sitting here for, aren't we supposed to be meeting Kinoichi Sen Sei at the cherry blossom tree?" Kiramashu asked, I nodded, and "You're right, he would kill us if we were late" I said, standing up.

Kiramashu and Riku did to, "Oh, Riku, I didn't see you there" Kiramashu said glaring at the other boy, Riku gave a small nod, "Kiramashu" he said, and I looked at them both and sighed. It was no secret that the two where mortal enemies, they were always trying to prove they were the better one, unfortunately, they dragged me into their little contests. "Come on, come on, let's be nice" I said, walking away from the bench and towards the end of the street, a large cherry blossom tree stood at the end, many people where gathered around it, admiring the pink flowers that where blossoming. "Hey, he started it" Riku said defensively, stepping up and walking on my left side, I sighed and waited for Kiramashu to make a sarcastic retort and was slightly disappointed when it didn't come, he was walking beside me on my right, his head held high, his black hair falling around his face, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I shrugged and looked at the cherry blossom tree again, hopefully they would grow out of this hate they felt for each other.

We reached the tree and I looked around for our mentor, hoping we had beat him there, thankfully we had. I had learnt the hard way to never be late, if you were, you got a scenic view of the village when you ran around it, and you couldn't miss the tall tree's you had to climb up, and don't forget the old stump you had to kick and punch at for hours. "Let's sit over there" Riku said, pointing towards a little wooden bench beneath the tree, I shrugged and headed towards it, sitting down when I reached it. My two team mates sat down on either side of me and I watched the people passing by, looking for Kinoichi in the crowd. Kiramashu tapped my shoulder and I turned towards him, eyebrows raised. I was surprised when he held up a cherry blossom; it was a light shade of pink and had thin streaks of white through the petals which where curved slightly at the tips. It was a perfect cherry blossom.

"Wow" I said, staring at it, "It's for you" Kiramashu said softly, I felt my cheeks go red as I took the flower, "Thanks" I said. I slipped the flower into my bun and hoped that it wouldn't fall out during our assignments. "I wonder where Kinoichi Sen Sei is" Riku muttered, I turned towards him and shrugged, "He should be here soon" I said. Riku's head tilted as he saw the cherry blossom in my hair, "Where'd you find that?" he asked curiously. I looked at my hands, "Kiramashu found it for me" I muttered, Riku's face fell, "Oh" he said quietly, I sort of felt bad, but shrugged it off, it was just a present from a friend, nothing more, was it? I was saved form answering my own question because Kinoichi arrived at that moment, "Good, you're all here" he said, rubbing his hands together, "You sure look like you're in the dumps" he said, looking at Riku and me, I didn't say anything and I felt Riku shrug, "Just a little tired" he said.

Kinoichi looked at me, "What about you?" he asked, I shook my head, "It doesn't matter…" I trailed off, Shikamachi was walking past us, just behind Kinoichi Sen Sei, and I glared at him as he looked at me and grinned, my hands automatically clenched in to fists, as they always seemed to do every time I saw Shikamachi. "It certainly doesn't seem like it doesn't matter" Kinoichi said surveying my posture, "It's about her brother" Kiramashu said, he had seen me glaring at him, "Ah" Kinoichi said, "So, what happened?" I sighed; my Sen Sei was always prying, wanting to know the latest gossip. "We had a fight" I said, crossing my arms, "Seems like it was more than a fight" Riku said.

I stood up, my hands falling to my sides, "Why, are you all suddenly interested in what happened in a stupid fight between my annoying brother and I?!" I exclaimed. Riku looked at the ground uncomfortably; "Because we care about you" Kinoichi said soothingly, he knew what I could get like when I was angry. I shook my head, "Fine, if you really want to know" I said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I got home late and Shikamachi was waiting for me" I didn't include the part where I had climbed through my window and into my room, "He started lecturing me like he always does, and then we said some stuff about each other" I said, "Stuff that probably shouldn't of been said" I muttered as an afterthought.

My two friends and my Sen Sei stared at me, "What?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets so I didn't end up punching something, "Seems like you're making a big deal over nothing to me" Kinoichi said, shrugging. I closed my eyes and counted slowly to ten, Kinoichi was really lucky he was my Sen Sei, if he wasn't, I would've punched him for sure by now. "Well, you weren't there, were you?" I said through clenched teeth, my eyes still closed, "Well, no but…" "Are we ever going to get started on the assignments we have to do?" I asked, cutting Kinoichi off. "Yeah, I thought we had lots of stuff to do today" Kiramashu said, standing up beside me, Riku nodded in agreement, Kinoichi looked surprised, "You usually hate doing chores" he muttered, Riku shrugged, "We just want something to do" he said, standing up and walking over to stand on my other side. I opened my eyes and nodded, "What do we have to do first Sen Sei?" I asked, pushing all thoughts of Shikamachi into a locked chest and then shoving it to the furthest parts of my mind that I could.

"First you have clean up the Stream, then rake leaves around the Oak and trim the hedges." Kinoichi said, ticking off each thing on his fingers, "Then we meet back here for lunch, and then I'll give you the rest of your assignments" he said. I nodded and headed towards the river, pleased that Kinoichi trusted us enough to this by ourselves, we were almost Chunin now and Kinoichi always seemed to have other more important things to do.

"So, how are we going to start" Kiramashu asked when we reached the river, bits of rubbish floated in the water and more where straggling along the green grass that surrounded the water. "I'll do the water, you do this side and Riku can do the other side" I said immediately, heading to the water's edge, Riku shrugged and walked through to the edge of the water beside me, "You can go across the bridge you know" I said, nodding towards the picturesque wooden bridge a few meters away. Riku shook his head, "Nah, I'd rather go with you" he said, I stared at him for a moment, "You don't have to get wet for me" I said, stepping into the still water, "I don't mind" he said, stepping in with me.

I smiled and stared down at the blue water, I stepped in even further and kept on walking till it was up to my knees, "Well, I'd better get started" I mumbled, picking up some floating rubbish, Riku nodded and kept walking, out of the corner of my eye I saw him stop and turn back around. I picked up another bit of rubbish and added it to the small pile in my hand, "Sairento?" Riku asked, I straightened up and looked at him, "Yes Riku?" I said, "I…" he trailed off and stared at the water, I frowned, "What?" I asked softly, suddenly curious to know what he wanted to ask me.

"Never mind" he mumbled, quickly turning around and hurrying to the other side of the stream where he began picking up some stray bits of rubbish. I shrugged and went back to my work, I finished first and trudged back through the water to the side we had started on, I dropped the wet rubbish into the bin and went to help Kiramashu, I walked over to him, "Hey there" I said, picking up a piece of rubbish, "Oh, hey there Sairento" Kiramashu smiled, standing up.

"I finished my part, so I thought I'd come help you" I said, Kiramashu looked over at the other side of the stream, glaring at Riku, "What about him?" Kiramashu asked. "What about Riku?" I said, slightly confused, "Don't you want to help him?" "Of course I do, but I wanted to help you as well" I said, shrugging. Kiramashu's face lit up at that and he smiled again, I grinned at him and picked up another bit of rubbish, "Sairento?" Kiramashu said, adding some more rubbish to his pile, "Yeah" I said, "What did Riku say to you before?" Kiramashu said quietly, "What do you mean?" I asked. "Before, when you both went into the stream, he walked away, and then said something to you" Kiramashu explained, "Oh!" I said, I'd forgotten about that, "He didn't say anything" I said, "But, I saw him say something" Kiramashu said, turning to look at me now.

"Well, he started saying something, but didn't finish" I shrugged, I didn't get why Kiramashu would be asking me what Riku said to me. "Oh, ok" he said, grabbing up the last bit of rubbish, "And we're done" I grinned, dumping my rubbish into the bin, Kiramashu follow suit and I turned to watch Riku, he had just finished his side and was walking across the bridge toward us now. "Well, looks like we're done here" I said when Riku reached us, the two boys nodded and I headed towards the Oak tree, this was going to be the hard one.

I snipped at the green hedge and admired my handy work. I had been trimming the lush green hedges surrounding the Oak tree for an hour now and they were looking good. "Nice job" Kiramashu said, coming up behind me, I grinned, "Thanks, you did a good job to" I said, scanning the ground, there wasn't a leaf lying on the green grass anywhere. "Thanks, but I think you did a better job on the hedges" he said, my cheeks went red as I stared at the ground. "Can I ask you something?" Kiramashu whispered, "You just did, but go for it" I grinned, looking up at him, I briefly noticed how everyone seemed to be taller than me. "Do you like Riku?" he said softly, so softly I hardly heard him, I nodded, and "Sure, he's a good friend" I said, sitting down on the grass. After a brief moment, Kiramashu sat down beside me, "I mean, do you really like him?" Kiramashu asked, I frowned slightly and watched Riku rake the last of the leaves on his side into the garden bed.

I shook my head, "No, not that way" I decided, "Why do you ask?" I wondered, I rested the trimming scissors on the ground beside me and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees and wrapping my arms around my legs. "Because I like you" Kiramashu whispered, I froze, "As a friend" I said hopefully, "More than just a friend" I thought I'd imagined the words, but as I turned to look at Kiramashu, I knew he had actually said them. I didn't know what to say, and thankfully I didn't have to because Riku sat down with us at that exact moment, "What happened?" he asked, looking from my face to Kiramashu's. I shook my head slowly, "Nothing" I said, turning my head to rest it on my knees again.

The rest of the day had gone by in a flash and I was now walking home alone at night once again, all though, this time it wasn't so late, I hadn't trained for as long as I normally would of. I had been too distracted by what Kiramashu had said to me earlier that day, _'More than a friend'._I couldn't believe it, I had always thought of Kiramashu as just a friend, I turned down an alley way and was surprised when I saw none other than Kiramashu standing there, his hands in his pockets, "I was hoping you'd come this way" he said, I stood where I was, not sure what to say. "Look, about today" he said, taking a step forward, "What about it?" I asked, this was going to be awkward and I prepared myself for the worst.

Kiramashu took another step forward, one more step and we would only be a few inches apart, "I need to know how you feel" he said, I was tempted to take a step back, but this was Kiramashu, sure it was awkward, but he was my friend. Make that my best friend, well one of them, I thought, thinking of Riku. "I don't know" I said helplessly, I was confused about the whole thing, "I'm still not sure I believe what happened" I said truthfully. "Well, maybe this will convince you" he said, taking the last step forward and before I could take a step back, he grabbed me on my shoulders and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock and I tried to step back, but unfortunately for me, Kiramashu had a strong grip, and I only succeeded in jerking him closer.

I balled my right hand into a fist and swung it at him, slightly regretting having to punch one of my best friends. I punched him in the stomach, and he let go with a slight _'oomph'_as the air went out of him. "What the hell?" I said, I knew Kiramashu liked me more than a friend, but that was too far. Way too far. Kiramashu looked triumphant, "I knew it" he breathed, standing up straight, I had hit him pretty hard, I bet he would have a bruise there in the morning. "Knew what?" I was getting close to punching him again, this time in the face, "You like me to" he said, I shook my head, "We are just friends" I said, "What makes you think I like you anyway?" I said my muscles tense and prepared to flee.

Kiramashu gestured towards the cherry blossom that was still in my hair, "You still have that" he said, "And you don't like Riku, so it makes sense" he explained. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Here have it back, I thought it was just a gift from a friend" I said, plucking the flower out of my hair and throwing it onto the ground in front of him, "And if you ever" I threatened, "and I mean evertry that again, I swear you will regret it" I said and with that, I ran past him and out the other end of the alley way, I kept on running until I was only a few blocks away from my house.

I couldn't believe that had just happened, I stared at the ground, trying to figure it out, because I was so deep in thought, I didn't see Riku standing in the middle of the road until I actually ran into him. My head snapped up, "Sorry Riku" I said apologetically, "That's all right, you looked like you were thinking pretty hard" he commented with a smile, I nodded, debating whether or not to tell him what had happened. "You know how I was going to ask you something at the stream today?" Riku asked, I nodded slowly, "Well, I was hoping I could ask you now" he said, I nodded, "Sure, but let's sit down first" I said, nodding towards a bench similar to the one we had sat on this morning before going to meet Kinoichi Sen Sei.

I sat on the bench, my hands resting on my lap, it took everything I had to keep them from balling up into fists again, I had decided it was better if I didn't tell Riku what had happened. "Go ahead" I said, leaning back against the back of the bench and looking up at the night sky. "Well, I was wondering what you thought of Kiramashu" Riku said, this was sounding awfully familiar, I just prayed this conversation wasn't going to end the same as the last one had. I thought for a moment, "Kiramashu is a good friend, he's kind and funny but he can get annoying at times" I said, _'like when he takes you by surprise and kisses you'_I thought, I still didn't know how I felt about that kiss. "Do you like him?" Riku whispered, _'Damn it!'_I cursed, why did this happen to me? "Not in the way you're thinking of" I muttered darkly, "Oh" Riku said, he looked really happy, _'Please don't…'_I prayed. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you" he said, I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, kind of" I said, I gripped the front of the bench with both hands, _'Please, oh please, don't let him say it!'_I begged.

I don't know what I would do if I found out that both of my best and only friends had a crush on me. "I asked because.." Riku trailed off, he took a deep breath, and "I asked because I like you a lot, more than just a friend" he said. "Shit" I whispered, realising I had said it out loud, I looked at Riku, he looked hurt. Really hurt. "I'm sorry" I said hastily, and at that moment, I decided to tell him about what Kiramashu had said and done. "I get it" Riku said glumly, he stood up, but I grabbed his wrist, "Please stay, let me explain" Riku nodded and sat back down, "Ok, so earlier today, after we had raked the leaves around the Oak tree" I started, "Kiramashu said the same thing you said" I began, I noticed how Riku tensed when I said that, "And what did you say?" he asked quietly, "I didn't get a chance because you came at that moment" I whispered, two pieces clicked together in Riku's mind and he finally understood what he had actually walked into earlier today.

"What would you of said?" he asked, I shrugged, "Probably nothing" I admitted, "It was such a shock, I've only ever seen Kiramashu as a friend" I said. Riku nodded, "Is that it?" he asked, "No" I said shaking my head, I had been holding his wrist the whole time and I finally let it go, "You're not going to want to hear this, but I think you should" I whispered, Riku gave me a small nod. "Earlier tonight, in fact, almost just before I ran into you, I saw Kiramashu in an alley way, and he said some things." I took a deep breath, "And he kissed me" I squished my eyes shut, not wanting to see Riku's reaction. "He what?" I heard Riku whisper, somehow the coldness in his voice was scarier than if he'd yelled, "He kissed me" I repeated, I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't, Riku's knuckles where white from holding the bench front to tight, his arms where tight and his face was the scariest of all, it was a mix between rage, hate, envy and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"I can't believe it" he muttered, I moved across the bench so that I was sitting beside Riku, our arms where just touching, "If it makes you feel better I punched him" I offered, Riku smiled a little and some the tension went from his arms, "How many times?" he asked, I grinned, "Once, but it was painful" I said, "And I made one of my famous threats" I said, this got me an even bigger smile and now the tension was gone from his arms, his face back to normal. My old Riku was back, "What was it like?" he asked suddenly, I frowned, "What was what like? Punching him? Surprisingly enjoyable, even considering he's one of my best friends" Riku laughed, "No, the kiss" I tensed, "Ok, I guess" I shrugged, I hadn't really paid much attention to it, I was more in shock and figuring out a way to make him stop. Riku grinned and looked up at me, "Hopefully this one's better" he said, it took me a moment for my brain to register what he'd actually said, and by then he was kissing me.

Again I was shocked, could this night possibly get any weirder? I pulled back from the kiss and searched Riku's face for something, I didn't know what though. "Was that better?" he said, I just stared, frozen from the shock, both of my best and only friends had announced how the felt about me, and kissed me. Did I get a say in any of this? Of course not. Riku frowned, "Sairento, are you ok?" he said softly, I still couldn't think of anything to say, my brain had been scattered into a million different places. Riku shook me gently by my shoulders, trying to get a response out of me, unfortunately for him, he didn't get one, looking me in the eye, he tried again and again to get me to say something, I didn't know why, but every time I went to, my mouth couldn't form the words.

"Hey! What's going on?" a familiar voice said, I groaned mentally, I should've expected he'd come looking eventually, "Sairento!" the voice ordered, and this time I did respond, I'd grown up with that voice, then one that always protected me. Shikamachi's voice. I turned towards him, "What happened?" Shikamachi asked me, I tried to tell him, but I still couldn't seem to put the words together. I just shook my head slowly. I could hear my heart pounding through my head, and everything was getting dark, which was weird because the street lights where on. "Sairento!" Shikamachi said, kneeling before me, frantically he shook me, trying to get me to do something, "What did you do to her?" Shikamachi snapped at Riku, I tried to frown, not sure if I managed to or not, this wasn't his fault, well, maybe it was, but still, Riku didn't deserve to be berated by Shikamachi, "Stop" I mumbled, I didn't know if Shikamachi heard me or not, because suddenly, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

A cream white ceiling flickered into view as my eyes opened, a grinning face filled my vision as Riku stuck his head over mine. "You're finally awake!" he exclaimed, sitting up I glanced at my window, it was still dark outside which meant that I'd only passed out for a few hours. "How'd I get here?" I asked, holding a palm to my throbbing head, "Shikamachi carried you..." Riku said, his eyes flicking to my door. Turning my head I saw what Riku was looking at, my brother stood there, Kiramashu just behind him, currently the last two people I wanted to see. Perfect.

"Care to explain what the hell happened sis?" Shikamachi asked, his face a perfect, blank canvas. I shook my head, "Say what you want that get the hell out Shikamachi" I said, ignoring the look on both Riku and Kiramashu's faces. "Fine. We'll talk later" he sighed and walked out, Kiramashu walking in and closing the door behind him. "I'm up for a bit of an explanation on why **your** here, Kiramashu" Riku said defiantly, I could practically hear the sneer in his voice.

"Just leave him alone Riku" I sighed, shoving my covers off my legs and standing up I walked over to my desk and flopped down on the wooden chair that sat before it. "I'm here because I care about her"' Kiramashu replied with a glare, "If you really cared about her you would've been here when she first fainted" Riku retorted. "She wouldn't of fainted if she'd been with me instead of you!" came Kiramashu's reply, I couldn't believe they were seriously going to start a fight in my own house.

"Hey, at least I didn't get punched when I kissed her" Riku came back, smugness and defiance dripped from his voice like honey. "You what?!" Kiramashu yelled, his cheeks were starting to go red from rage and his eyes were cold and hard, something bad was about to happen. Standing up, I walked right into the middle of the argument and stood there, my arms folded over my chest, my eyes glistening. "Stop. Just stop" I said, "But, Sairento-" "No, Riku. Just don't, please" I cut him off, turning my head to look at him I shook it three times. "Sairento. Did he really do it?" Kiramashu demanded, I nodded, turning to face him, "But you have to see Kiramashu-" I began, but this time I was cut off. "Don't Sair" Kiramashu sighed, using his nickname for me, "Don't try to explain and just don't talk to me" and with that, he turned and left without another word.

I stood there, staring at the open doorway. I have no idea how long it was before I realised I was actually crying, my hands were shaking and my face felt red and wet. I heaved a great sob as Riku's arms were suddenly pulling me into him, I cried into his shoulder as he held me there, one hand around my back, one gently stroking my black hair. When I felt like I could cry no more I blinked a few times and looked up at Riku, "I'm sorry for crying all over you" I whispered, my voice sounded hoarse from all the crying. "That's ok, I didn't realise how much you cared about **him**" Riku said, "I guess now I know that there's no chance at all"

I knew what he was talking about when he said that. Of course I knew. How couldn't I. He meant that there was no chance at all for a him and I. He thought it would always be Kiramashu and I. He was wrong. So very wrong. I shook my head, "Riku, you have to understand I-" but once again I was cut off. "I get it, Sairento. I'm not going to blame you for anything, no matter how much I want to" he said. I closed my eyes, praying that he wouldn't leave me to, if he did then I would have nothing left. Nothing at all. I didn't hear him leave, I just felt him kiss my forehead softly and then he was gone. Now, I really was all alone.

This time there was no one to cry on and there were no tears. I had none left. I'd just lost the two people I'd ever cared about. The two people who meant anything to me. Slumping to the floor I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I didn't know what I was going to do next.

Sunlight poured through my window and onto my face, the sun's rays seemed to force my eyes open and without a sound I rolled onto my stomach and stood up. Ignoring the stiff pain in my neck I grabbed a brush and ran it through my unkempt hair once, tying it up in its usual bun, I prepared myself for a very long day. I stood in my room for a while, thinking about what had happened. I still wasn't sure if it **had** actually happened yet, but I was about to find out.

Opening the door and walking out I couldn't help but notice the absence of Shikamachi, a note lay on the table. Ignoring it for as long as I could, I busied myself with cleaning up the kitchen, when there was nothing left to do I reached for the note. Shikamachi had been so thoughtful writing the note that consisted of only five words that read; _'Out. We need to talk'_. Scrunching the paper up and throwing it at a wall I walked out of the house, slamming the door shut behind me.

My training spot seemed to welcome me as I walked into the open area. Warm air with a slight breeze and not a cloud in the sky made it a perfect day. Here there was no distractions. There was no one to hassle me for staying out late. There was no one to walk out on me. There was just no one. No one but me. Dropping to the ground I started with some push ups, I had to get my mind off of what happened, doing push ups would help. I hated doing push ups. Next I did sit ups, but that just gave me more time to think about them, so I gave up on that and decided to do some weapons training.

I held one kunai in my right hand, another in my left. A soft breeze stirred the strands of hair that had fallen loose during my training. The sun was going down now and my breath was rapid, my lungs burning after the last attempt at a new kunai trick I was determined to learn. I took another deep breath, slowing my heart rate back to normal I shifted my grip on the handle of the kunai in my left hand. I closed my eyes and thought through the manoeuvre, I pictured every little detail of it, then I moved.

Landing in a crouch I couldn't help but smile. I'd finally done it! The one trick that had taken me all day to get right. But I had finally done it. "Well done" someone said from behind me, I knew who it was, but my hand still reached for a kunai as I turned around. I had no idea why, it wasn't like he was going to hurt me. It wasn't like he could after what had happened last night. "Kiramashu, I-" I had the sudden urge to apologise for what had happened. But then I realised that he should be the one apologising. He was the one that had over-reacted, so I stopped myself and closed my mouth, waiting for him to say something.

"Sair, about last night" Kiramashu looked like he was really nervous. I had no idea why, I mean, what was so hard about admitting you were wrong and apologising? "You don't have to say anything" I whispered, letting the kunai drop from my hands. "I really do, I ha-" "Don't. Ok, please don't" I said, cutting him off. Kiramashu fell silent as I said that, "I understand why you said what you did" I admitted, more to myself then to him, "I get that you were just upset and angry". Kiramashu closed the few paces between us and then threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you for understanding Sair" he whispered.


	3. Chapter 2

With a sigh I closed my eyes, unable to stop the single tear that ran down my cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kiramashu exclaimed, hurrying to step back from the hug. "No, it wasn't you; I thought I was all alone when you walked out. I thought you hated me" I admitted, opening my eyes to look at him. "What about _**him**_?" "Riku? He walked out to""He just left you?!" Kiramashu exclaimed, he seemed both upset and glad about it.

"Hey. You walked out first" I said defensively. I don't know why I defended him; Riku had left me all alone when I needed him most. He'd walked out on me. Made me think I had no one left. "Let's just leave this behind us; pretend it never happened" I said. "You're just going to forgive him like that?" "I'm forgiving you. Aren't I?" I retorted. Kiramashu was really starting to get on my nerves now, he obviously didn't realise how much he had hurt me.

"You're right Sair, let's just leave this in the past and start fresh" he said, he looked a little uncomfortable with the whole situation, so I rolled my eyes and opened my arms. We both took a step forward at the same time and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Leave what in the past?" I whispered, a small grin on my face, "Exactly" he whispered.

Rain poured down, soaking me as I ran through the village's streets towards home. Thunder crashed in the sky, briefly lighting up my surroundings in a bright, white light. Not caring if Shikamachi was waiting for me or not, I shoved open the door to my house and quickly closed it behind me. "Where have you been?" Great. He was waiting for me. "Nice to see you to Shikamachi" I sighed.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" he demanded, lightning cracked across the sky as we both fell silent. "None of your business" I replied, breaking the ominous silence, "It is my business" "In what way!?" Either my brother had been hit by lightening or he'd lost his mind if he thought that it was his business. "In the way that you're my sister and I have to protect you and I care about you" _What._ Shikamachi _cared_ about me? Big shock there. He never showed it.

"Well. If what you've been doing is caring, I wouldn't like to be someone you despised, cause that's sure how I feel whenever I'm around you" without saying another word I left the room and entered my own. Ringing out my wet hair I peeled off my jacket and tugged my feet free from my boots, setting them just beside my window in case I needed them later.

As the night grew darker, the hours ticking by, the rain lessened and then stopped altogether. I hadn't slept at all in fact I'd barely closed my eyes. Something hard knocked against my window, rolling over onto my side to see what it was, I stood up, my hand automatically reaching for the kunai in my weapons kit which wasn't there. The knock came again and I stood straight, without making a sound I walked over to the window and opened it. "What the hell?!" I whispered, my voice cracked with fright as the grinning form of Kiramashu walked into my sight.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with no explanation, I nodded, "Of course" "Good, come with me then" he said, holding out a hand. Without thinking twice about it, I grabbed his hand and jumped out my window, closing it softly behind me. "I'm surprise you still trust me" Kiramashu said, "Why wouldn't I?" "Because off, you know..." I shook my head, "I've got no idea what you're talking about" I said, staring straight ahead. My tone must of made him realise I didn't want to talk about what had happened because he didn't say anything else until we were almost near the training area.

"Why'd we come here?" I asked, suddenly realising that I hadn't let go of Kiramashu's hand the whole time, "Look" he said, pointing to the edge of the training area. "Wow..." I breathed, a young doe was standing there, grazing at the grass. The moonlight seemed to make the young deer's white spots glow silver and it's fawn brown fur become golden. "She's beautiful" I whispered, entranced by the sight of the beautiful creature I didn't hear what Kiramashu said next.

"Hmm?" I said, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, "Don't worry" he whispered with a small shake of his head. Shrugging I focused on the doe again, she truly was amazing, so peaceful and free, just like a cloud. Shifting the weight from my right foot to my left foot I took a deep breath, wanting to remember this moment forever. This picturesque, beautiful, amazing moment. I would've added perfect, but I don't believe in such things as perfection. Everyone and everything has its own flaws.

"Come on, I've got something else to show you" Kiramashu said quietly, but I shook my head, "I want to stay a little longer. Please?" With a sigh Kiramashu gave in and nodded. He let go of my hand and sat on the damp grass, crossing his legs beneath him. Silently I sat beside him, our arms just touching, our attention on the wonderful doe before us, at least mine was.

As the clouds moved through the sky, the doe finally headed back to its home in the woods, leaving the training area as just that. An old, boring, used, training area. It no longer seemed magical and peaceful to me. "We should probably head back. I can feel a storm brewing" Kiramashu whispered, I shook my head, "I don't want to go home" I moaned, with a sudden realisation, I thought how much that comment sounded like something a 4 year old would say.

"I never said that you had to go home, did I? I just said we should head back" He said, I could practically hear the grin in his voice. "What do you have planned Hyuuga?" I asked, using the nickname I'd given him which was simply his clan name, "Nothing, Nara, nothing at all" Kiramashu replied. Rolling my eyes I sighed and looked around the training area once more, "Come on, you still trust me don't you?" Kiramashu asked standing up he offered me his hand again. "Not sure about that now" I grinned grabbing his hand and standing up I swung around and gave him a soft shove before sprinting to the other side of the training area. "Race you back!" I called before turning and running through the tree's.

The race back was close, even with my head start I barely beat Kiramashu back to the outskirts of the village. He was just that good. "Good race" I heaved, my heart was beating like wild and my lungs burned from the run, "Ah. On the contrary my dear Nara clan friend, it was quite the opposite when you won by cheating" Kiramashu teased. "I didn't cheat!" I exclaimed, "Just 'cause I got a head start" I grinned, holding up my hands in mock defence. "A head start by cheating" he said, and somehow managed to say it with a completely straight face. I stared at him for a few seconds before we both burst out laughing.

"Nah, you're right Sair, that was a good race. Your definitely improving" Kiramashu breathed after our laughter had died down, "Why thank you" I smiled. "Now come on, I really do have something else to show you" he said, holding out his hand one more time, I took it and we began walking towards the middle of the town. The moon was getting closer and closer to the horizon now, a new day would start in a few hours.

"Here we are" Kiramashu exclaimed, stopping in front of the old cherry blossom tree. "I'm not going to ask about this one" I said, "Good. All the better that you don't know, that way it's a surprise" he agreed. "A surprise?" I asked, my curiosity was growing now, but I knew I had no chance of getting anything of Kiramashu, so I settled for sitting on a nearby bench and waiting for the big surprise.

A big, fat droplet landed on my head and rolled down my nose as the sky began to rapidly darken with approaching clouds. "Great. Another storm" I sighed, "Well, you can't see what I was going to show you when it's storming Sair, so let's get out of this rain" Kiramashu said standing up from the bench and yet again offering me his hand.

Rain soaked us as we ran through the streets, waves of water fell from the roofs of houses and shops as we passed them. I stopped in the middle of the street and let the rain course down my face, "What is it Sair?" Kiramashu asked, turning to face me. "Look, I'm sorry to" I said, "Why on earth are **you** sorry?" he asked, "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I was a jerk and so was Riku, you're the victim here Sair. Don't say sorry for something that isn't your fault" he added. I shook my head once, "But it feels like it is my fault Kiramashu. I don't know what to do, if I hadn't of-" "Shh. Don't say anything Sair. You have to trust me on this. What happened was not your fault..." Kiramashu insisted, taking another step closer he rested his forehead and mine, "in any way at all, ok?"

I looked up at my best friend. One of the two people I knew I could trust with my life and I suddenly realised how oblivious I'd been to everything. I'd always known how Kiramashu had felt about me, I think everyone did. But I'd been the only one to not let myself accept it and appreciate it. I also realised how I truly felt about **him**. I realised how much I actually cared about him. How I felt like I was broken without him. How much I actually loved him. I reached up and put a hand on either side of his face, closing my eyes I tilted my head upward and kissed him.

I felt Kiramashu freeze momentarily as his brain registered what had actually happened. "Sair?" he whispered my name as a question, obviously wanting to know why'd I just kissed him. I just shook my head silently, I didn't want to talk right now, I didn't know who to put how I felt into words. I closed my eyes as Kiramashu drew back. I was going to lose him again. I stood there with my eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity but was really only seconds before I felt a hand cup my face, my eyes flickered open to reveal Kiramashu still standing there. I hadn't lost him.

"You're sure?" he whispered, I just nodded, tears blurred my vision as I came to terms with everything I'd ever felt about Kiramashu, but hadn't let myself come to terms with. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I forgot everything except him, me and the rain.

* * *

Ok, so that's Chapter 2. I'd like to know what everyone thinks of my story so far. How I can improve it, what you guys think of the characters, plot and the like.  
I know that Sairento may seem a little oblivious and dramatic, but that's the way she is meant to be, if you don't see that then forgot that I ever said this^~^.

Be prepared for the next two chapters as something different is about to happen...  
I'm not going to divulge to much but at the end of Chapter 4 I'm going to ask who you guys like more, Riku or Kiramashu. It should be interesting to find out who you guys like better.  
It shall also be a decider for the final chapters, but that'll come then:p

Anyway, I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope that you will all keep reading!  
Thanks, MissMysteryAuthor


End file.
